Spyro
: Spyro Duskshine is a purple dragon of the Magic element. He is best friends with Torch. Being a purple dragon, he has the ability to control all the 13 elements. He lives in Artisans City in Artisans Tower. He is one of Rainbow's Skylanders and is her main Skylander. He knows more about the element Magic than any other Portal Master or Skylander today. He is also rivals with Leopardeon. Biography Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. He has been on many exciting adventures, and has a remarkable knowledge of the different lands he protects, more so than any other Skylander. A strong‐willed dragon who is young at heart, Spyro is fearless and brave. A true hero dedicated to defending his world from all things evil. History Spyro is a rare purple dragon born once every ten generations, prophesized to bring hope to the world. A fire dragon named Ignitus is watching over a batch of eggs; it is the "Year of the Dragon", a time every twelve years when new dragon eggs are brought to the realm. A dragons' prophecy tells that every ten generations, a rare purple dragon will be born, who will direct the fate of that era; Ignitus is looking after such an egg. The dragons are, however, at war with an enemy known as the "Dark Master" who also knows of the prophecy, and lays siege to the temple, intent on destroying the brood of eggs. Ignitus escapes with the purple dragon's egg, leaving it to drift downriver into a Swamp, hoping for the best. The egg is discovered by a family of dragonflies, Nina and Flash, and upon hatching, the young purple dragon (which they named Spyro) is adopted into the family and raised as one of their own, alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly born the same day. Personality It is mentioned that Spyro is a courageous young dragon with a headstrong attitude. Even though he is young at heart, he has great knowledge over the areas he protects in Skylands more than any other Skylander, evolving into a real hero committed to protecting his world from evil. Spyro is young and compassionate for others and he is always willing to help them no matter what happens. Spyro doesn't asks for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. Story Note: This area only has fan fics of Skylanders where Spyro appeared in, not the games. Bye Bye Dragonfly In Bye Bye Dragonfly, Spyro had sent his friend Sparx to go live with the other dragonflies in Foggy Forest, he then became best friends with Torch. The Shattered Mirror In The Shattered Mirror, Spyro had helped Leopardeon stop Leoparddark with Torch, Cynder, and Max. Kingdom of the Clouds Spyro helped defeat Prawn after she turned into Nightmare Moon with the other Skylanders with the Elemental Crystals. Leopardeon into the Future Spyro, and the other Skylanders were sent to the future to save the Light Knights and defeat Dark Dragon and Malefor combined, the hybrid of Dark Dragon and Malefor represented what Spyro feared most: Malefor coming back from the dead and working with Dark Dragon to destroy Skylands, while Spyro helped, it was Leopardeon who was the main hero and saved the future. The truth was, that Malefor was in spirit form, meaning he was still dead. Knocking on Satan's Door Spyro was one of the Skylanders who fought off the Kasai. The Sky is always bluer Spyro was a Skylander who fought the Unversed. Dawn of Darkness Spyro led the Skylanders to The Fortress where they fought Dark Dragon, Spyro was mostly worried, he had defeated Dark Dragon many times before this, but Dark Dragon's power may be to powerful for the Skylanders. Eventually, Spyro and the Skylanders used the power of the Elemental Crystals and the Chaos Elements to turn him into stone and banish his soul to The Doom Void, never to see him again. Secrets of the Past Spyro set off on a journey to find Portal Master Rainbow. Spyro had to go far beyond his home, and travel through forests, cities, mountains, and even the sky, and always focusing on one thing: where the moon is pointing. He had to find Rainbow because an evil being had cursed Artisans City and the being says that if the Skylanders don't do anything about it before the Night of Eternal Darkness the curse would spread and all of Skylands would be cursed, and the only one who could end the curse was Rainbow. Appearance Spyro has purple scales with orange horns and tail. He has yellow spines going down his back and a yellow belly. He has orange and yellow wings with white claws and purple eyes. Abilites Spyro, being a rare purple dragon, can wield and master the 13 elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Electric, Life, Chaos, Undead, Dark, Ultima, Air, Tech, Spirit, and Magic. He once had control over Dragon Time (to a certain extent). Being born in the Swamp, he can attack by using his tail, wings, paws, and claws. He can also charge at his enemies and knock down obstacles with his horns, infusing them with the element of fire. Like most dragons, Spyro has the ability to fly. Quotes Quotes *''"Looks like I got some things to do!"'' (In Spyro the Dragon) *''"Will this rain ever stop? I forgot what the sun looks like!"'' (In Ripto's Rage) *''"Oh no! We're to late!"'' (In Dawn of the Dragon) *''"Skylanders! To battle!" (In Dawn of Darkness) *"''Let's rock and roll!" (In Dawn of Darkness) *''"Friendship? Why? There's no truth in it. No no no... only in the taking! I see that now!" (Dark Spyro in a upcoming fan fic) Battle Quotes *"To defend all!"'' *''"Don't dare the dragon!"'' *''"It's showtime!"'' *''"Defend one and all!"'' *''"Adventure calls!"'' *''"For Skylands!"'' *''"All Fired Up!"'' *''"Never back down!"'' *''"Can't handle the horns!"'' *''"Born to battle!"'' *''"Oh Yeah!"'' *''"Mess with the dragon, you get the horns!"'' *''"Game On!"'' Gallery Spyro 1.png|Spyro with his gang members. Spyro sitting.jpg|Spyro sitting. Spyrotoyform.png|Spyro's toy form. ~Pride~.JPG|Spyro standing on a cliff, looking upon Skylands. 293px-Spyro_and_Hunter.png|Spyro and Hunter rarespyropicturejf0.jpg|Spyro and Cynder fighting a golem. 5838538.jpg|Spyro sitting and chatting with Gill Grunt. 453576767.png|Spyro after hatching from his egg. 132200269677185.gif|Spyro fighting in a war. Trivia *Theme Song *Dark Spyro Theme Song *His name could of came from the Greek word "pyro" (meaning "fire"), possibly fused with the Latin "spiro", "to breathe". See Also *Rainbow the Portal Master *Malefor *Cynder *Dark Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Canon Things Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Canon Things Category:Reptiles Category:Skylander Category:Element Changing